easier to run
by me-and-my-alteregos
Summary: a rewrite of the story 'my problem'-responsibility, I grew up without it, I lived without it and now they're shoving it up my ass.  I stared at her with cold eyes, wishing with all of my might that they would just leave me again or die, whatever's quicker


Easier to Run

a/n: I have now rewritten the story 'My Problem' gave it a new title and hopefully made it better. The more I read it the more I realize that this was a blatant exaggeration and I thought of the very few people who actually read this and maybe they thought "aaw poor homicidal writer" and then proceed to click back after reading three stanzas.

'Easier to Run' is also a title of a song from Linkin Park but I assure you it has nothing to do with this particular fic I just thought those three words fit perfectly for this story, but just in case, I don't own the song either

Disclaimer: at this time and space? I don't even want to own it

Warnings: AU, OOC, err swearing and basically I think it's just a random fiction with the anime characters' names

~ 0 ~

Such a beautiful night, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. I mused, enjoying my time atop the tree in our backyard

"Naruto!" I heard a yell from somewhere inside the house. I scowled

Oh look, the bitch ruined my day, again!

"what?" I snapped back, racking my brain for a reason that a person like her should be called my mother

"get your ass in here!" she yelled again. I stood up and lazily walked into the kitchen where she was, glaring at me like I was some parasite that she wished, more than anything in this world, to step and stomp on. Judging from her clothes, I could tell that she just got back from her work.

"what do you need?" I spat, her pink hair stood up in anger. Sakura, the ever bitchy mother

"you need to learn about respect and-"

"yeah, yeah, yeah heard that speech already, got anything new for me today?" I asked cutting her off from her supposed long and winding rant. Her face turned red in rage but decided to just get to the point

"look. Around. You." she slowly breathed out, knowing that her shrink advised her to take deep calming breaths when she wants to kill someone.

I did as she said, muddy floors, over flowing garbage can, dishes piled in the sink broken glasses littered across the floor. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.

"what?" I asked again, bored and annoyed, surely they didn't stop me from going to school just to yell at me all the time. Besides, the broken glass was her fault, nobody asked her to be drunk and mad at the same time, all the garbage were from their own pockets and I never ate inside the house so why the hell do they expect me to clean up _**their**_ mess?

"dammit Naruto why can't you do anything right?" she yelled at my face, clutching my collar and pulling me towards her. I don't understand her, she is all loud and angry when I do something wrong, but when I don't, she acts happy and all in all it makes me fucking sick. As if on cue my suppose father walks inside our kitchen carrying bags of groceries then setting them down in the counter-top adding more garbage to their filthy lives

What about my father? Well he just sits there and after mom finishes her wrath he takes over, he acts like someone who doesn't have trouble but when no ones around he'd dump all of that stinkin' anger he reserved just for me. Really why does my life suck this bad?

"what if Ino steps in this mess? I don't know what I would do to you if my little angel gets wounded" she yelled again.

Ah yes, the little _**angel. **_If I would say those words in real life I would spat them with all of my anger. I have a seven year old sister, outside she looks harmless but inside she's a total devil. She does things that would get me in trouble and I'm willing to bet everything I have that she loves watching me being punished for the things _**she**_ did.

I never did anything to deserve this fucking life

"Sasuke! Talk to your son!" she screamed, he looked at her curiously

"ah but I'm playing with Ino-chan" he replied coolly lifting the little devil, who was giggling in absolute mirth seeing me hunched over . . . and silent . . . and shooting deadly glares even if Sakura looks my way.

"are you all finished?" I sneered. She scowled at me, her eyes blazed with such hatred that certainly wished that I would disappear, wait scratch that, she wants me to die in the most horrible way imaginable.

If they would just stop and consider the fact that I grew up alone after leaving me to work in the next city without even a single fucking letter or phone call. The fact that I spent countless fucking nights crying myself to sleep clutching their worn out picture wishing and hoping that when they return they would finally notice me, because ever since I was born, they never treated me as their son.

At the age of seven I had to work for my own money and needs. The teachers in my school were more than generous they let me go to their classes for free, apparently they knew my parents and knew what they did to me. After months of living alone I learned to hate them, accepting that they had abandoned me. I also learned to live my life alone caring for myself, and myself only.

But one day, they sprouted out of nowhere like fucking mushrooms. I hoped with all my heart that they had changed but of course that was still impossible. They stood at the doorstep carrying a little bundle of joy that they had made giving her more attention than I have ever received in my whole life. Tch bundle of joy my ass! Soon they forced everything on me

"why can't you be more responsible!" my mom screamed, clutching her head.

Ah responsibility, I grew up without it, I lived without it and now they're shoving it up my ass.

Finally she sat down in exhaustion, me? I just stared at her with cold eyes, wishing with all of my might that they would just leave me again or die, whatever's quicker

"I wish I never had you as my son" she spat. I felt a stab of pain in my heart, tears started to form in the corners of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. I turned my back on them and said, in the most hate-filled voice I could muster

"I wish I never had you as my parents" I heard their shocked gasps as I slammed the door open while running out of the house, I heard their angry voices calling my name. I knew that, even though I told them that sentence again and again, they wouldn't change.

It was raining outside. I felt the cold heavy drops seep through my thin clothes drenching me in less than a minute. I welcomed it. My tears were falling freely now but I know it wouldn't be seen. At times like this, I knew a place where I could escape all my problems. The old abandoned construction site. It might be cliché and all, but that's just how the world goes.

I climbed the twenty story frame of unfinished boundaries and slippery metal. As I continued my journey to the top I wondered what it would be like if I slip and fall into my death. Would my cold and heartless family mourn for me? Or would they mourn for extra expenses for my funeral. As I thought it over, the latter seemed to be the most possible answer.

If I did die, will my problems be solved? I never even attempted suicide before, check my wrists and the only scars you'll see are the ones from hard work. As I heard from numerous sources, suicide is an easy way to end your problems. So as I sat down at the topmost metal ledge I pondered the thought of jumping off.

When I stood up to try, I gazed at the light-filled nightscape and realized that my life was far too important to destroy it. And, even though my life back at the house was something only hell could rival, there were still aspects in my life that makes living worthwhile. As I sat back down I laughed at my naïve and optimistic way of thinking. But somehow it was true. I had so much to live for, and most particularly, my friends that would give me the shirts off their backs if I needed them. If only the family that moved into my house wasn't there.

I flipped open my trusty cell phone that I bought for myself when I had enough money. Inside where pictures and memories that I lived for, I smiled. The contacts folder was filled with numbers I know by heart. I sighed, they wouldn't be happy if I died just for the sake of the three heartless people living under my roof. So I guess it's off to plan b. I mailed a message and to everyone I care about and grinned as I knew that the expenses would be charged to my 'parents' credit cards.

I checked the time and saw that it was thirty minutes past midnight, perfect. As I walked towards our house the rain stopped and I was squishing around in my wet and cold clothes but I couldn't care less. I am finally going to be free. As I arrived in our lot I climbed my tree and entered through my window. I hurriedly stuffed all my things in a bag, and seeing that there isn't much, it was still light. I got my savings and stuffed them in a wallet. And as an after thought I slid a note inside my sister's room, I wrote it a while back and left it sitting inside my closet waiting for this day. Guess I never hated her personally after all.

Well it seems that I'm all set for this adventure of mine. As I went down the stairs I had an idea. I slipped down into the living room and got my extra thick red permanent marker. I left a note in the plasma tv that my so-called parents love more than their own lives and when I was done, it covered the whole screen. I shook myself off too, wetting the leather sofa and the carpet, which I know will drive Sakura mad. I snickered to myself quietly and exited through the front door, I left it open just for the heck of it. I skipped happily from light post to light post, and then I sighed. I guess I'll still keep in touch with my friends but damn I'll miss them like hell.

I sat at a bench near the train station. I smiled and thought 'finally I am so close to freedom I can taste it!' I laughed heartily despite it being freakin' cold because of my clothes and eerily dark because it was still somewhere between 2 and 3 am. I wanted to sing too, but that would just be too weird. As I waited for my clothes to dry I took a nap to replenish my energy.

As the first rays of sunlight hit my face I woke up glancing at my watch I saw that it was exactly six o'clock. I bought a canned coffee from a nearby vending machine and waited for the ticket booth to open, and when it did. I grinned widely, the drowsy woman behind the counter was dazzled by such intensity that I knew she was fully awake when I purchased a ticket to one place I know would accept me. She smiled back and took my payment.

And so while I waited for the train that would change my life I felt that I had no regrets in leaving the city I grew up in, I did all that I could and I waited so long for my parents to change but I guess they never will. So, no regrets . . . well maybe I should've fed the fish more often. As the train arrived I felt adrenalin coursing through my body, I got my bag and stepped into the platform. Only a few people were inside but I guess it was the time, I mean it was still six thirty on a beautiful Sunday morning. When the loading was done and the train was already moving all I felt was contentment.

-0-0-0-0-

'_**hey guys, I'm going with plan b, hope to see you soon!**_

_**Don't worry I'll visit when I can and I'll definitely be there for the reunion**_

_**PS. If **_they_** asked where I am, kindly cover up for me**_

_**Visit me if you have the time,**_

_**You all know where!'**_

-0-0-0-0-

Kiba grinned as he saw the message Naruto sent him

"its about time" he chuckled

"what is about time?" Akamaru asked, Kiba showed his twin the message "finally! Took him long enough"

"yeah, I thought Naruto was a masochist for staying in that house for so long" Kiba grinned

"I'll miss him though" Akamaru pouted Kiba patted his brother's head

"at least he wont be hurt anymore" he replied "I know lets, send him a message!"

"yeah!"

-0-0-0-

Hinata smiled. Her brother, Neji, told her about Naruto's email and went to check her own account, she smiled as she read it feeling relief all over. She was one of the people that Naruto trusted enough to tell his secret, and she was honored by the thought. Naruto was one of her most treasured friends.

She just wished that she told him _**her **_own secret.

She sighed as she gazed at her own phone reading the text again and again.

'I guess he gave up hoping' she mused as she typed a reply

-0-0-0-

"heeh? Maybe I should've tagged along" Gaara mused but shrugged "he better be there for the reunion" he hid a smile 'wonder if I should ask him his address when he settles down'

"Gaara! Have you seen my eyeliner?" Temari yelled from the next room

"maybe" he replied then sighed 'who will be emo with me now?' he thought as he shook his head amusement creeping at his features 'guess I'll have to visit him' he hummed and typed in his computer

-0-0-0-

Shikamaru sighed he knew that Naruto's parents would come to his house first. After all, he was viewed as the most level-headed friend of said blond, he grinned as he practiced his shocked face rehearsing his lines.

"and what's more entertaining is the fact that, we would all give different answers" he chuckled then typed a reply as well

-0-0-0-

Iruka smiled. He was one of the teachers that supported Naruto, but he was the most caring of them all. He felt sad now that he won't see Naruto again for a long time but delighted at the fact that his student finally left that house.

"I'm gonna miss that kid" he muttered as he got ready for another day at school but not after typing a reply (which I am very tired to repeat every paragraph)

-0-0-0-

Back in the house, chaos ensued from every corner.

"m-my tv!" Sasuke yelled clutching the tv lovingly gazing at the scrawled message with distaste "that boy is going to get it if I find him" he growled out as he read the note that was blocking his view of the morning news

_**Good morning bastards**_

_**I left this house for good**_

_**And I am enjoying every fucking minute of it**_

_**I'm never gonna miss you guys**_

_**Hope you all go to hell!**_

Sakura apparently fainted because of anger but not before shouting colorful profanities at the top of her voice. Her carpet smells like a wet dog and the couch was slowly becoming deformed because of water and now smells like wet crap but most of all, the tv. It was too much for her to bear. When she woke up from the anger overload, she scheduled for another dozen appointments from her shrink.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in all out rage and fainted again

Ino stood at the staircase as she watched her parents let out their rage over a tv, a couch, and a carpet. She was clutching a worn out note in her hand, and as she recalled the scribbled out message she frowned and bit her lip.

Hope you don't end up the way I did

If they have another child

If you do I wish you luck

And stay strong

If you can't take it anymore, find me

-your brother

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Omake**_

As I neared my destination my inbox was filled with words of encouragement from people I sent the message to. It's a good thing my parents never found out that I have a phone or else they might fill my inbox with death threats and spam mail.

I wondered about my sister and what would happen to her. I really hope she doesn't end up like me. But it's too late now. The train stopped and I walked out with the few people who also boarded the train that I did and who has nothing to do with me.

I gazed at the familiar skyscrapers of this city and I couldn't help but to cry tears of joy. I wondered what had made me endure the pain inside that house. Well, I guess the hope that someday the people there would appreciate me and what I've done, or maybe the hope that they would leave me alone again or maybe even the fishes. I shook my head as if reminding myself that the fishes are now buried in the backyard.

So I stepped outside the station and inhaled a huge gulp of air. Smelling freedom and car exhausts made me happier than I ever had been in my whole life.

_**Owari**_

~ 0 ~

Hmm, its kinda not my style. You know writing this optimistic piece of document. But I think that it has actually improved and a bit more plotful than the original and less hastily done-ish and less wrong grammars and stuff.

A friend of mine asked me why the hell do I include profanities in almost all my works. I scratched my head and gave a very meaningful reply. Number one: because it accentuates the point I'm trying to carry out, and two: because swearing is fun and **you** know it.

Promising notes (a simple updates of my promises that can be seen in my profile): yes this is the first promise I have typed out so far and its already June fifteen –gulps- I am now typing 'of coffees and cakes' I finished the draft in my notebook, my only problem now is editing and typing.

I made the notes as soon as I finished typing so even though I would post this in September you would see something like 'I wrote this in June fifteen'

This fanfic is dedicated to the person who told me to rewrite this. If you like it, you have to thank said person, if you didn't you have said person to blame. Just kidding! If you didn't like it then send me reviews on how I can improve my works that aren't on allcaps.

_**July 25, 2010 **_- actual date of postage . . . gee i sound like a automated message or something anyways thank you to Seirai-chan for suggesting the rewrite! goodnight everybody!


End file.
